Valentine's Day
by Parvulissula
Summary: Yes, I am aware it's July. This is entirely fluff...just a big giant fluff ball. Candy hearts can be dangerous. Javajunkie


Valentines Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any major holidays, or most minor ones. I don't own the Gilmore Girls or anything of that sort. 

Author's Note: Based on a true story. Actually not really, but the candy hearts seriously traumatizing a young child is based on a true story. No, really, it is. It happened to my friend, he still hates them. However he went to a Catholic School so it was a little different.

~*~

"Come on Luke. I'm gonna have a crappy day, you're not allowed to have a crappy day too." Lorelai pouted.

"What do you mean I can't have a crappy day?"

"I mean you can't have a crappy day. I've got it covered. It'll be crappy enough for me to cover both of us."

"Oh no you don't. I've had this crappy day covered for quite a while. I hate Valentine's day. It's just a stupid holiday that hallmark made up so that people would buy more of their non-recyclable cards and spend more money on flowers that die the next day. And so people would buy candy. I've always hated Valentine's day."

"So you've never had an amazingly wonderful valentine's day?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Nope."

"Not even with Rachel?"

"Nope." Luke shook his head.

"Why?" Lorelai asked in awe.

"I've always hated it."

"What about in elementary school?"

"Lorelai, just leave it alone."

"Aw come on Luke, there's a story dying to be told."

"Maybe later." Luke sighed.

"Alright. Happy Valentine's Day Luke." Lorelai smirked as she walked out of the diner.

~*~

"Hey mom," Rory smiled sweetly.

"Yes, you can go out with Dean tonight and leave me all alone on Valentine's day." Lorelai smirked.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask at all!" Rory defended herself.

"Uh huh. So what _were you going to ask?"_

"Um, if you minded hanging out at Luke's while I went out with Dean tonight!" Rory recovered quickly.

"Nice save but still the same concept. Me, being alone on Valentine's day while you go out with Dean." Lorelai frowned.

"But if you're at Luke's, you won't be alone." Rory smiled intelligently.

Lorelai frowned.

Rory sighed, "I know this is the first Valentine's day since I can remember that you haven't at least had a date but think of it this way, if you go to Luke's and Luke will be alone, and you will be alone, so maybe you should be alone together!"

"How did you know that I've always had a date on Valentine's day?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"I'm not stupid, all those years, going to Sookie's house and playing scrabble on the same day." Rory smirked.

"Yeah, okay. But if this is some kind of crazy way to try and set me up with _Luke then I'm going to have to kill you because Luke and I are just friends."_

"Why would _I try to set you up with __Luke?" Rory asked innocently._

"Oh, I don't know. Your grandmother could've gotten to you and infiltrated your brain with thoughts that Luke is madly in love with me and that I'm madly in love with Luke."

"Sookie thinks so too." Rory said and then quickly covered her mouth, "Oops."

Lorelai glared at Rory, "You're lucky I like you, or you might just be dead. But I'll go, just to prove that we are _just friends and nothing more, nor will we ever be anything more."_

Rory smiled, "Okay."

"You think you're going to be right. But you're wrong." Lorelai said knowingly.

"We'll see."

~*~

"Hi Luke." Lorelai greeted as she tiredly walked into the near empty diner and sat at the counter across from where he was sitting.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked as he turned and grabbed a mug and the coffee pot and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Didn't feel like going out tonight. You never sit, why are you sitting?"

"I got tired of standing, it gets boring when the diner is practically empty. So you couldn't get a date?"

"Hey, I could've gotten a date if I wanted to."

"Sure."

"Yeah okay, you can make fun of me now. Rory's out with Dean, leaving me home alone and bored. I couldn't get a date because I'm sick of Miss Patty and her suitors and my mother and her blind dates."

"I'm not going to make fun of you."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Look at me. Where am I? Jess even has a freaking date."

"Yeah, okay, point made. So anyway, how was your day?"

"Crappy. Too many couples, too much flirting, too many flowers."

"Hey, didn't I tell you this morning you weren't allowed to have a crappy day?"

"And I told you I was going to have a crappy day anyway. So how was your day?"

"Worse than yours, with the exception that I was on a sugar high all day to pretend to be up to my normal bubbly personality. Every room is full, probably half of them are fifty year old men with twenty year old women waiting for them to kick the bucket. Max and Chris both called. Sookie was going crazy because Jackson has this romantic evening planned and she didn't know what he's planning exactly so she doesn't know what to wear and all that other good stuff. Then she couldn't decide what to cook for dinner and didn't decide until ten minutes before she needed to start fixing it. But I do still have one bag of candy hearts left, so that's pretty much the only up side of the day."

"Wow. Both Max _and Chris?"_

"Yeah. Luckily both on my cell phone or they would've called at the same time."

"What did they want?"

"Apparently Chris and Sherry are having problems and he wanted to know "what was going on" meaning if I was seeing anyone. And Max called to see if I wanted to do anything and asked about some other stuff."

"I thought you said you couldn't get a date. I'd say that was an optional thing on your part."

Lorelai groaned, "Chris and Max are no longer options for dating. Chris needs to deal with whatever's going on with him and Sherry and I didn't marry Max for a reason, so why even bother date him? Besides, he's really getting on my nerves with the same question, over and over and over again."

"What question?"

"Nothing big really, he just keeps asking me if I'm involved with the same person, and every time he gets the same answer but he still keeps asking and then telling me that I have no idea how much this other guy is in love with me and blah, blah, blah."

"How many times has he called since you broke off the wedding?"

"Two. But he started asking me the question before we even got engaged."

"Wow."

"No kidding." She said as she opened her purse and pulled out a bag of conversational hearts. "Want a candy heart?"

"No." he said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because, I hate those things."

"How can you hate candy hearts?"

"Because I can."

"They don't taste horrible. Except for the artificial banana flavored one."

"It's not the taste." He sighed.

"Then what is it? Oooh, is this your 'I hate Valentine's Day' story?"

Luke rolled his eyes and wiped off the counter in front of her and poured more coffee into her empty mug.

"It is! What did the hearts ever do to you?"

"Nothing. I was just a very stupid third grader."

"And…"

"You really want to hear the whole story?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yep."

"Fine. You know how in school on Valentine's Day you didn't do anything except eat candy and trade Valentines?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No, but continue."

"Well we did, me and this girl named Cindy were sitting in the back of the room with a bag of those. So we made up a game where you pick out a candy heart and whatever it says you do. It started out innocent and fine, she picked out a hug me heart and we hugged. Then stupid me reaches in the bag and picks a kiss me heart and kissed her, barely. Just a quick peck on the cheek but apparently I wasn't supposed to do that."

"Awww, how cute!"

"No. Not cute. Very embarrassing."

"No, definitely adorable." Lorelai argued.

"The teacher called my dad. I got the birds and the bees talk at a very young age." Luke said seriously.

Lorelai tried to suppress a laugh, "I'm sorry Luke."

"No you're not. I don't even know why I told you. Now you're never going to let me forget it."

"So you're sure you don't want one? I won't make you kiss me if you don't want to." She smirked.

"No thanks." He shifted uncomfortably.

"So that seriously ruined every other Valentine's Day ever for you?"

"No, not exactly. But I think I've given you enough personal stories to last you a long time."

"Aw, come on Luke."

"No."

"Fine, no more stories. Can I ask you random questions?"

"Depends on what they are."

"What makes your coffee so good?"

"Cinnamon in the grounds."

"Hm, I'll have to try that."

"Don't. I lied. It's just the brand I use."

"Luuuke, tell the truth now."

"All right. I'll play along."

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mom. She didn't believe all that guys don't cook or clean thing."

"Why did Rachel leave?"

"Uh, She thought there was something going on with me and someone else and when she found out there wasn't, she told me there should be."

"Oh. Do you miss her?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You don't miss anything about her?"

"No."

"Wow. So who did she think there was something going on with?"

"Who does Max think you're involved with?"

"All right. Never mind then." Lorelai thought for a moment, "Alright, if there was one person you could marry right now, no dating you just flat out proposed and she'd accept, movie stars too, who would it be?"

"I'm not telling you but I will tell you that it's not Rachel, or a super model, or a movie star."

"Hm. That doesn't narrow it down a lot. Okay, if you went to a deserted island and had everything you need to live there, what or who else would you bring?"

"You, so we could have so many more conversations like this one." He said sarcastically.

"You know this is better than sitting here by yourself, so stop complaining."

"Fine. Do you want to play poker instead of asking me all these crazy questions?"

Lorelai sighed, "Okay, you're not answering any of the good ones anyway." She smirked, "But we're playing for candy hearts."

"Fine." Luke gave in and pulled the deck of cards out from the drawer.

~*~

"Luuuke," Lorelai whined, "You have to at least read what the hearts say!"

"Is that in the Lorelai handbook too?"

"Yep."  She smiled. "It says when receiving a heart, you must read it and you aren't allowed to flip it over."

"What are the consequences for performing such a horrendous act?" Luke asked amused.

"I flip it back over and you have to perform whatever act it says, or if it's like sweetheart or something like that then you have to say it in a very endearing way. Looks like you've flipped over quite a few, are you going to unflip them or are you going to have to suffer the consequences?"

"Okay, fine." Luke said as he unfliped them all. 

"What's wrong Luke? Scared of a repeat of the third grade? I promise I won't tell on you." She smirked.

Luke shook his head, "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

Lorelai took a heart out of the bag and put it on the counter between them face down. "I dare you." She challenged.

"Dare me to what?" 

"Read and perform."

"No."

"Why not Luke?"

Luke sighed, "Fine." *What are the chances that I'd have to say I love you or kiss her anyway. It's not like she'd believe me or feel anything if it did happen.* Luke turned over the heart and read the pink words to himself. *Damn it.* "What are the specifics?"

"What specifics?"

"If it were to say kiss me then what kind of kiss…that kind of specifics."

"5 second kiss on the lips."

"Okay. Get up and come around here. I'm not leaning over the counter."

"If I have to stand up, so do you."

"I will." Luke agreed.

"Okay." Lorelai said as she walked around to the other side of the counter and put her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hips and leaned in to softly kiss her and was surprised when she kissed back. They pulled apart ten seconds later and Lorelai looked into his eyes and disconnected herself from him. "I, um, I've gotta go." She said quickly as she picked up her purse and bag of hearts and left the diner. Luke sighed and hit his head on the wall. He stood for a moment and then went upstairs, not even bothering to turn off the lights.

~*~

"Wow, you answered the phone, I wasn't expecting that." Lorelai said quickly as Sookie answered the phone.

"Lorelai, calm down honey. What's up?"

"I saw it. Remember back when we went to Romeo and Juliet and you told me all I had to was look in Luke's eyes to see it."

"Wow, that's great. When did this happen?"

"About three minutes ago. I, um. Well, I sort of bolted."

"Tell me about it tomorrow after you go back to the diner." 

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Okay." She agreed and hung up. She picked up her bag of candy hearts and picked one out and read it. She smiled slyly and picked out a few hearts from the bag and headed back to the diner. When she got there the lights were on, but she didn't see Luke. Jess was cleaning up the mess of hearts on the counter. She opened the door and walked in. "Hey Jess, is Luke upstairs?"

"Yeah, and not in a very good mood."

Lorelai bit her lip, "Okay. You go ahead up and I'll clean this mess up and close up. Just don't tell Luke I'm here."

Jess agreed and went up the stairs. Lorelai made sure he shut the door before she finished cleaning up the hearts that remained on the table. She walked up the stairs and saw the recently renovated apartment, the office was still Luke's room but there was a hall leading to Jess' room now. She placed a trail of the hearts from the office door to the stairs and then placed one on each step. She placed the remaining hearts next to the coffee maker and cash register. She put the stools up on the counter like Luke usually did every night and turned off the lights and shut the door, making sure it had locked behind her. She walked home again and saw Rory sitting on the couch, "Hey." She smiled weakly.

"Hey mom, what's up? You look kind of worn out."

"Nothing, I'll tell you about it later. I'm going to bed. If Luke calls, wake me up. If Sookie calls, tell her I'll call her back."

"Wait, why would Luke call? What happened?"

"I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow." Lorelai said as she kissed Rory's forehead and dragged her self up the stairs.

~*~

"Oh, hi Luke." Rory said as she answered the phone.

"Hi. I know your mom probably isn't up yet, so I'll just call back later."

"No, wait. What happened last night? Mom looked pretty down and tired when she got back."

"So she didn't tell you what happened?"

"No, she just went to bed and told me she'd tell me today and said that if you called to wake her up. So, hold on."

"Oh, okay."

Rory went up the stairs and placed the cordless phone on the table next to Lorelai's bed. She sat down on the bed and gently shook her, "Mom, you said you wanted to be woken up when Luke called."

Lorelai groaned and nodded slowly, she gave Rory a weak smile, "Thanks. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." She said as she picked up the phone and rolled over to her other side and Rory went downstairs. "Hi." She said tiredly.

"Hi. Um, sorry for waking you up." Luke apologized.

"It's okay Luke."

"So about the hearts…"

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked, after a pause, "I'm kidding Luke. But I really do mean what they say. And I'm sorry for bolting like that last night."

"I love you too."

Lorelai let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding, "I think this is where we're supposed to kiss again." She joked.

"I think so too." Luke laughed.

"I have to talk to Rory and Sookie, so I'll be over in a little while."

"Okay. Just don't tell them the heart story."

"Aww, Luke. Just kidding, I won't. Bye, Love you." She smiled.

"Love you too. See you later." He said as they hung up.

Lorelai lay back on her bed and just stayed there for a while, "Rory!" 

Rory came up the stairs and sat on the bed next to Lorelai, "Yeah? So? What happened last night?"

"Well, I went to the diner because it was really quiet and boring here and we were talking and stuff like that and we played poker and I'm leaving out a lot of stuff because he doesn't want anyone else to know his embarrassing stories and so anyway, we were arguing and I dared him to flip over the candy heart I put on the table and do whatever it said or say whatever it said, depending on the heart. So he kissed me, and then I kissed him back and then I looked in his eyes and bolted." She sighed.

"You bolted? Why?"

"Because, Sookie had told me he loved me a long time ago and all I had to do was look in his eyes, and I did and I saw it and it scared me. But anyway, then I came back here and called Sookie because I was so freaked out and I was just expecting to talk to the machine but she answered and I told her I saw it and then bolted and she told me to call her today after I went back to the diner. So I sat down and ate a few more hearts and saw one and got a brilliant idea, one of my best."

"And this brilliant idea was?"

"Hold on, I'm getting to that part. So anyway, I picked out all of the 'I love you' hearts and took them with me to the diner. Jess was there cleaning up the mess of hearts we had made earlier playing poker. He told me Luke was upstairs and in a bad mood so I told Jess I would finish cleaning up and not to tell Luke I was there. So Jess went upstairs and I finished cleaning up, then I put a trail of the 'I love you' hearts from Luke's room all the way down the stairs and I put the left over ones next to the coffee maker and cash register. Then I closed up and came home, tired."

"And this morning?"

Lorelai smiled, "He loves me."

"I could've told you that before, oh wait, I think I did." She smirked.

"Yeah yeah, I know, so did Sookie, and Max, and Mom. Geez, my mother and ex-fiancée knew he was in love with me before I did. How pathetic is that?"

"Jess knew too. But on the patheticness of it, no comment. Let's go to the diner."

"That wasn't very nice." Lorelai said as she got off of her bed and picked out clothes, "You go ahead over, I'll be there in a little bit."

~*~

"Hey." Lorelai smiled as she sat down next to Rory at the counter. Luke gave her a small baggie filled with hearts and she counted them. "You kept two."

"No," he shook his head, "I kept one, and stepped on one."

Lorelai laughed, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Coffee?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Luke poured her a cup of coffee and gave it to her. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Can my coffee come?"

Luke pretended to think, "Hm, no."

"It'll get cold!"

"Rory can drink that and I'll give you another cup."

Lorelai sighed, "Okay." She said as she got up and followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey Caesar, can you go cover the counter? Jess is out there taking care of tables."

Caesar nodded and left the kitchen.

Lorelai smiled at Luke, "What's up?"

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Nothing like…this?" Lorelai asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, "Yeah, something like that."

Lorelai smiled, "Is that why you didn't invite my coffee?"

"Yes." He laughed. "But it doesn't matter because you taste like coffee anyway."

"I only had two cups before I got here."

"Why do you even come here and get coffee?"

"The service." She smirked.

Luke leaned in and they kissed again, there was a knock on the kitchen door and they pulled apart and Luke opened the door for Rory, "Um, mom, Sookie called." She said and handed Luke the phone and went back into the diner.

Luke handed Lorelai the phone. Lorelai sat down on the stool in the kitchen and Luke leaned up against the counter behind her. "Hey Sookie." Lorelai said as she scooted the stool back and leaned against Luke. "Yes, I went back. I'll tell you about it when I get there." Luke ran his hands up and down her shoulders. "How many of the twenty year olds were still there for breakfast this morning?...Okay, I'll pay you later…" Luke massaged her neck and she giggled and leaned her head back, "I'm ticklish."

Luke leaned his head down, "Sorry." He smiled and kissed her.

"Sorry Sookie…I'm in the Kitchen…yes. The one behind the counter, the only kitchen here…Special privileges…Okay, bye, see you in a little while." Lorelai turned around to face Luke, "She's jealous that I got to go behind the counter." 

"You must be a special customer."

Lorelai smirked, "Must be." She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, "I have to go to work." She pouted.

~*~A year and a half later~*~

"Hey."

"Hi, what's up?" Sookie asked, curious as to why Luke was calling her.

"Can you do me a favor?" Luke asked as he looked out the window, making sure that Lorelai wasn't on her way over.

"Sure, what?"

"Can you get Michel to keep Lorelai busy for a while, long enough that she couldn't take Rory shopping for Dean's present?"

"Probably, but why?"

"Because I need you and Rory to help me."

"Help you what?"

Luke checked out the window again, "Find rings."

Sookie squealed, "How are you going to do it?"

"I've got an idea, but I'll tell you later. Lorelai should be coming in here any minute and I don't want her being suspicious."

"Okay. So, how am I supposed to explain me leaving the Inn while she has to stay here?"

"I don't know. Oh, I've got it. I'll ask a friend of mine to go be annoying for a couple of hours, keeping her, as the manager, busy."

"Alright, when were they planning on going shopping?"

"Tomorrow after Rory gets home from school."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the diner."

"Alright, bye." Luke said as he hung up.

~*~the next day~*~

"Hi Luke." Lorelai said tiredly.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can you tell Rory I'll take her shopping tomorrow when she gets to the diner? There's a guy here and he's really annoying me. His towels aren't the right color, they're too used, and his soap doesn't smell soapy enough."

Luke tried not to laugh, "I'll take her." He offered.

"But you hate malls."

"I know, but doesn't she have to meet Paris for the Franklin tomorrow?"

"Damn, she does." Lorelai sighed, "You're sure you want to take her to the mall?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We'll be back before you get back too."

"I hope not."

"Have fun."

"Oh yeah, loads. You're sure you don't mind taking Rory to the mall?"

"I'm sure." Luke confirmed.

"Okay, I've gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too." Luke said as they hung up the phone.

"Hey Luke." Rory said as she sat down at the counter, "Is mom here yet?"

"No, she's uh, _stuck at the Inn." He smiled._

"What are you up to?" Rory asked as Sookie walked into the diner and came up to the counter.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Sookie giggled.

"What's exciting?" Rory asked, confused.

"You haven't told her yet?"

"I was about to, before you came in."

"Oh, sorry." Sookie apologized.

"Tell me what?!"

"I need you and Sookie to come with me so you can help me pick something your mom would like."

"A ring!" Sookie said excitedly.

Rory's eyes widened, "Really?!"

Luke nodded.

"Wow, that's great." Rory smiled.

"We're getting Dean's present too while we're at the mall so your mom doesn't get suspicious."

"By the way, your friend is very convincing." Sookie giggled.

"Good."

"Friend?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"I had a friend head over to the Inn to distract Lorelai so she couldn't take you to the mall, so I could volunteer and you and Sookie could come help me."

"You have this planned out very well." Rory commended.

"Yeah, I hope so. It would ruin the surprise if she knew what I was doing."

"How _are you going to propose?" Rory asked. _

"A special cup of coffee." Luke smirked and pulled a cup off of the top shelf of the cabinet behind him and showed it to them.

"Wow, where did you get this?!" Rory asked in amazement.

"It's just one of the cups, but I used model car paint and wrote it." He said as he took the cup back and put it back on the shelf.

"You have really neat handwriting for a guy." Sookie commented.

"Um, thanks. I think." Luke answered, somewhat confused. "We should probably get over to the mall soon. I don't know how long Dave is going to be able to keep Lorelai at the Inn."

~*~

"Ooh, this one's pretty." Sookie pointed at a ring with several large diamonds on a small gold band.

"It's too big." Luke shook his head.

"He's right. She needs something she can wear everyday that won't get in the way, and something that will go with everything but still pretty." Rory said.

"Wow, you've put a lot of thought into that?" Sookie asked.

"Not recently, but you know how mom gets late at night after she's been to the diner and can't sleep because you can't effectively say no." she smirked at Luke, "She talks about everything from the perfect ring to the benefits of coffee and jelly beans."

"That's true." Sookie admitted.

Rory walked along the glass case a few feet, before stopping in front of an elegant silver band with a small diamond with two smaller, circular diamonds encrusted on either side of the diamond. "Come here!" she motioned to Luke and Sookie excitedly.

Luke and Sookie went over to where Rory was pointing, "That's perfect!" Sookie giggled.

Luke smiled, "That's it." he nodded.

Luke gave the man behind the case his credit card and got the ring. 

~*~

Rory looked out the window of Sookie's car suspiciously, "I don't see her."

"Okay." Luke nodded and the three of them got out of the car and went in the diner. Luke went behind the counter and opened the cash register, he lifted up the tray and hid the black velvet box.

"Hey." Lorelai sighed as she plopped down on the stool in front of Luke at the counter.

"Hey. How bad was it?" Luke tried to be sympathetic, but found himself suppressing a smirk again.

"Horrible." she pouted.

"Sorry mom. I'm going to go ahead home and wrap Dean's present."

"Okay. See you later."

The dinner crowd was almost gone, "So it was really bad?"

Lorelai nodded and put her head down on the counter, "I'm so tired."

"You know you can't sleep on the counter. It's unsanitary." Luke smiled.

She groaned as the last person paid for their meal and left. 

Luke went to the table and picked up the tip, and put it in his pocket and walked behind Lorelai, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Lorelai lifted her head up tiredly and leaned back into Luke.

"Do you want coffee, or just to go to sleep?"

Lorelai didn't answer, she had fallen asleep.

Luke smiled and gently lifted her from the stool and carefully carried her upstairs, placing her in his bed. He took her shoes off and pulled the blankets over her sleeping figure. He kissed her forehead before going into the living room.

Luke picked up the phone and dialed, "Hey Rory."

"Hey Luke, what's up?" she asked curiously.

"Just wanted to let you know that your mom fell asleep, she's up here now."

"Okay, I won't wait up for her then."

"Okay. And if you see Jess and Ally hanging around, send them home."

"Will do." Rory confirmed.

"Alright, thanks."

"Bye Luke. Goodnight." Rory said as she hung up the phone.

Luke went back down to the diner and cleaned up. As he was putting the recently cleaned coffee pot in the coffee maker, Jess and Ally walked into the diner. "Hey." 

"Hey Luke." Ally greeted.

"Hey." Jess said as he walked behind the counter and grabbed two plates and took the lid off of a cherry pie and cut two slices and put them on the plates and handed Ally one.

"You'd better clean up after you're done."

"I will Luke." Jess sighed.

Ally smiled, "How did the ring shopping go?"

Luke glanced at the stairs, "Sucessful." he nodded as he opened the cash register and showed her the ring.

"Wow, it's really beautiful Luke. She'll love it."

"Yeah." He closed the velvet box and hid it back in the register and locked it. "I've got stuff I have to organize in the back, so keep it down in here, okay? Lorelai is upstairs sleeping."

"Huh?" Jess asked in confusion.

"She had a long day and she fell asleep, so I took her upstairs. So keep it down." he explained and went into the storage room.

"Okay." Jess said as he went to the other side of the counter and sat on the stool next to Ally. 

After they finished their pie, Jess and Ally kissed, "Goodnight Ally Cat."

"Good night." She smiled at him and left the diner to go home and Jess picked up the plates and went into the kitchen.

As Jess entered the kitchen, Luke left the storage room and went upstairs, he took off his shoes and changed into plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt and quietly climbed into bed next to Lorelai, draping his arm across her stomach.

~*~ Valentine's Day~*~

"Hey Luke." Lorelai greeted as she and Rory walked into the diner.

"Hey. Happy Valentine's Day." He smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss her lightly

Lorelai's lips lingered on his, "Mm, Happy Valentine's Day." she smiled.

"Coffee?"

 "Why do you still ask?" she smirked.

"Because maybe one day you'll change your mind and get tea."

"Only if I lose my memory." She smiled as Luke poured coffee into a mug and handed it to her.

As she was drinking she choked a little bit and coughed, "What the hell?" she finished what was in her cup and looked at the bottom, "Oh my God. Luke, this better not be some kind of sick joke."

"No joke." He said as he opened the cash register and pulled out a velvet box.

She ran around to the other side of the counter and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, "Of course I will!" She said excitedly as practically the whole town cheered and clapped.

Luke gave the box to Lorelai and she opened it revealing a silver band with a diamond on it, and a white candy heart with 'I love you' on it. He took the ring out and gently slipped it on her finger. As a tear streamed down her cheek he wiped it away with his thumb, "I love you, Lorelai."

She hugged him tightly, gazing at her ring, "I love you too, Luke. It's beautiful."

He kissed the top of her head, "Rory and Sookie helped me find it."

"When?!" she asked surprised.

Luke smiled sheepishly, "Remember a couple weeks before Christmas?"

"When you voluntarily took Rory to the mall for Dean's present because of that crazy guy?"

"Yeah. He's a friend of mine, I sort of asked him to keep you busy because I needed Rory and Sookie to help me find the perfect ring."

She glared at him playfully, "Well, it worked. But don't do it again."

"I won't have to." He smiled.

~*~

Read…okay…you're obviously done that, so review…please?


End file.
